


Traditional Earth Courting Ritual

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Greetings, Amanda.  You are four-point-six minutes early.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditional Earth Courting Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write about true love/romance)

“Greetings, Amanda,” said Sarek, when he answered his door. “You are four-point-six minutes early.”

She smiled. “You were so secretive about this whole date, I couldn’t wait to find out what it is.”

“As my preparations are complete, we may begin before the allotted time. This way.” 

He held out his arm, and Amanda took it, allowing him to lead him through the sitting room and to the doorway of the apartment’s kitchen area.

“Oh, Sarek,” she said.

The small table was set with a crisp white tablecloth, gold-edged china and two lit candles, beside a vase of red rosebuds. A pot on the cooktop bubbled gently and smelled amazing, and Amanda resisted the urge to take a long deep breath.

“I am led to believe that this is a traditional Earth courting ritual, an appropriate ‘date’ for the length of time we have been romantically involved,” Sarek said, and he sounded a little hesitant. “Is this acceptable?”

“Acceptable?” repeated Amanda. “This is wonderful! Where did you even—? No, don’t tell me, I like the mystery. But it’s perfect, I promise, just perfect.”

“I am pleased,” he said. 

Sarek held up his hand, with the first two fingers extended in the Vulcan manner, and Amanda replied, lifting her own fingers to touch his.

“The meal is ready,” Sarek continued. “Shall we eat?”

Amanda grinned. 

THE END


End file.
